mlaatrfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lt. Lunar Wolf
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Life As A Teenage Robot Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Numbuh26 I left no Pictures that were wrong on your Wiki, I haven't been working on it for 2 Years already, It must have been someone else... Rivera2000 00:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) 26 can you discribe the Pictures, because the ones that I've posted were all MLAATR related, their were not even one, that did not belong to the seires... Rivera2000 18:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay than... Rivera2000 12:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Really Your giving some of the Wiki to me? Just because I was the only one editing It for 2 years? Rivera2000 23:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I really appretate everything, but I'm not worth it. this is your Wiki, you created it, I didn't ... ;) Rivera2000 01:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Even though that is true I admit, I still have my Own Wiki to do as well. Rivera2000 01:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess I can stick around,. I mean my Wiki is over 260 Pages, and no one looks At the Creative Ideas I have, but still I'll think I'll hang around here for a while... ;) Rivera2000 01:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC)